


Hunting isn't the only thing I love.

by TheJesterOfHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Light Drinking, Other, responsible drinking, so much fluff it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJesterOfHell/pseuds/TheJesterOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Bobby Singer share a special moment after saving the lives of two very important people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting isn't the only thing I love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm currently moving fics over from my tumblr to AO3 at the time that this is posted. I'll be posting them every now and then because I am a HUGE procrastinator. Enjoy!

Bobby Singer absentmindedly flipped through the pages of his lore book. He had been scouring the pages for hours, leafing through for any information on something Sam and Dean described to him. He began to grow tired of the book he was pouring his time into, and frustrated with the results that had come from hours of reading. Normally Bobby would simply pour his frustrations into a glass of whatever alcohol he had laying in his beat-up fridge. But this particular time, he needed to throw something.

You entered the Singer household just in time for a leather bound book to wiz past your face. As the book thudded against the wall next to the entry way, you stumbled backwards a step, fearing for your life.

“Balls!” Bobby groaned, throwing his hands up in exasperation and then resting them behind his head. You peeked back inside, wondering if the coast was clear. Bobby hadn’t intended for the book to nearly take your head off; to be perfectly honest Bobby didn’t want to hurt anything about you.

“Something not going well Bobby?” You ventured, understanding that the hunter didn’t use the word balls for every little thing; no, it was only used when he was really unhappy.

“As a matter of fact, yes! And sorry for almost decapitating yah at the door Y/N,” Bobby apologized. He picked up another book and laid out some old looking pages along his desk as he spoke. His apology was sincere, even if he didn’t look it. He continued on with his explanation.

“I’ve been trying to figure out what the hell Sam and Dean are trying to hunt,” He sighed, clearly unsatisfied with what he had come up with as to what the Winchesters were chasing.

“Need any help?” You offered.

“Only if you want to,” Bobby answered.

“Alrighty! Let’s see what you got so far,” You said, sauntering over to the desk in which Bobby’s notes were all laid out. While trying to pay attention to what was on the table in front you, you couldn’t help but get distracted by Bobby’s, well, everything. The way he leaned against the table, or how his hands glided across the pages of the book he was trying to explain to you. Your eyes glanced at his lips for a fraction of a second before you tore yourself away.

_Bobby would NOT want to do anything romantic with you Y/N. Get your head in the game! It’s been YEARS since Karen Singer died but Bobby probably wasn’t ready for anything near a relationship like that, nor might he ever be._ You thought to yourself. Starting to actually pay attention to Bobby’s notes, you started to put the pieces together.

“Bobby, I’ve got it!” You proclaimed,sliding some of the sheets together, and then pulling a lore book off of a nearby bookshelf to flip through pages until you had found what you were looking for. Bobby had already started to dial Dean’s cell. Thank god you had found out just in time to save the Winchesters!

*Hours Later*

You and Bobby sat at his dining room table, sharing a bottle of who-knows-what while reveling in your recent success. Neither of you were drunk, but you might have been on your way to getting there. You stood up to put your glass in the sink, deciding that you had had enough. Bobby got up to join you, agreeing to drink responsible for once. As you put away the glasses your hands touched for a moment, exactly like it would happen in any chick-flick ever. You weren’t sure if Bobby had noticed it, but you certainly had. Appearing to not have noticed how your insides had turned mushy at his touch, Bobby began to congratulate you on what you had accomplished.

“That was fantastic work today Y/N! Thank goodness you were around or else who knows that could have happened to Sam and Dean,” He said with a grin.

“Yeah well, what can I say? It’s kinda my job! Hunting, that is,” You said

“Well if you’re this good at it then you must love hunting,” Bobby said, as he turned to face you. Now you were both leaning against the counter, facing each other. Throwing caution to the wind, you decided to start taking steps in the direction of what you wanted; and what you wanted, was Bobby.

“Yeah? Well… Hunting isn’t the only thing I love,” You said slowly, gazing into Bobby’s eyes. You were closer now, barely inches apart.

“Well, what else do you love?” Bobby asked, but he already knew the answer. Before you could lean into a kiss, Bobby did so instead, taking you by surprise. Your lips overlapped, the moment lasting forever, even if you knew it would only be seconds. Bobby reached around you and pulled you closer, taking you by surprise still. The way in which he pulled you closer was less longing for passionate actions, and more wanting a tender touch.

Once you had finally pulled away from each other, you simply stared into each other’s eyes, smiling at each other softly.

“How about you stay the night?” He asked you warmly.

“Sounds like a plan,” You answered.

“That’s because it is one, ya idjit,”

You couldn’t help but grin ear to ear.


End file.
